


Summer Bike Rides

by WanderingBandurria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Summer Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBandurria/pseuds/WanderingBandurria
Summary: Every day, this cute boy on his bike passes by Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 320





	Summer Bike Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So... I needed a meet-cute. So I wrote a meet-cute. I wanted to write in the past tense. I... struggled. But I think I managed.
> 
> I'm so, so thankful to the lovely LikeABellThroughTheNight who beta'd this fic, and the amazing, gorgeous [ Remustrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remustrash/pseuds/Remustrash) (go check their work!) for giving it the last once over. Thank you both for the encouragement and for taking the time to help me!! 
> 
> English is not my first language so if you spot any mistake, please let me know! If you do it kindly I'll be forever grateful because that helps me improve my written skills!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fluffy baby! Let me know what you think about it :)

  
  


\---

  
  


Sirius was so distracted by thoughts about his new job that he didn’t hear the bicycle until it was right behind him, making him jump a few feet into the wet grass. He narrowed his eyes and refrained from cursing the person riding it because well, it _was_ a shared lane, and maybe he was a bit distracted and the bike wasn’t going _that_ fast. Oh, and it was probably a Muggle, so it wouldn't be right to hex them.

That week Sirius was always walking briskly towards the bus stop, always a few minutes too late to enjoy the fresh morning, when the red bike passed him. He soon realized that the cyclist was a boy that always turned to look at him, grinning brightly. After the initial surprise, Sirius found himself returning the smiles, even when he didn’t understand how someone could be so happy at this ungodly hour and with the cold wind piercing their bones. Well, not that Sirius could feel it because that was what Heating Charms were for, but the boy was a Muggle, so _he_ shouldn’t be so happy.

The next week, Sirius was startled by a “Good day!” yelled almost into his ear when the red bike outflanked him. The cyclist was almost out of hearing when he yelled back “Good morning!”. He saw the old lady walking in the other direction too late, when his smile was already so big, that his only chance to _not_ look like an idiot would have been to Obliviate her. 

He considered it, but decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble.

\---

"Hey, do you need a ride?" The boy said, slowing down by his side.

"Uh?" 

The boy laughed.

"Well, we take the same route every day, you know? I'm guessing you take the 8.10 bus, so you are always a bit short on time. I can give you a ride if you want," he added, brightly.

"Er," Sirius started, unsure. "Well, thank you, but I don't know how you could do that, there’s only one seat on your..." he trailed off, pointing in the general direction of the bike.

"Oh, don't worry,” said the boy, jumping off the seat, but staying perched on the bike's frame. "Come on, sit down! I can ride standing for the five minutes that it'll take us to get you to the bus stop. Trust me," he added seeing Sirius’ unsure expression. "I've done this before, it's perfectly safe as long as you keep a tight grip on my back."

Sirius nodded and decided to give it a try. He was late, after all, and the bus wouldn't wait for him. And the boy was right: he did see him every day, so even though it was a weird invitation, he felt like he could take the chance. He had his wand in his boot, after all, in case things went south.

He was usually graceful around a broom. This should have been similar, and yet, Sirius found himself without a clue about how to get onto the bike.

The boy laughed again.

"Come on, from the back. Grab my shoulders for balance and keep your legs relaxed - let them fall as back as you can or I’ll hit you while pedalling." As soon as Sirius was on the seat - and it was a quite precarious position, if you asked him -, the boy jumped onto the pedals, grabbing the handlebar tightly, and started moving. “Don’t worry,” he said over his shoulder “I won’t go fast.”

Sirius almost yelped when the bike gained speed. 

“Oh, you are going fast enough, alright” he yelled, not caring how alarmed his voice sounded.

"Hold on tight! I need to keep some speed for the balance," the boy said, and Sirius could have sworn he was laughing.

"Okay!" Sirius mumbled unhappily, and held on for dear life on the boy’s shoulders. Even with the boy in front of him, the wind on his face was cold and fresh. He breathed deeply.

“So, you always ride your bike?” he asked, and could have punched himself for the stupid question. 

Thankfully, the boy didn’t seem to think that it was too dumb.

“Yeah, I got my first bike when I was five. I fell in love with it immediately. Haven’t stopped riding since.” He paused for a second. “What about you?”

Sirius was so worried about the next crack on the pavement that he didn’t think about his words.

“Nah, my parents hated… bikes,” he managed to stop the word _muggles_ and corrected himself on time. “I’ve been thinking about getting a motorcycle, though,” he laughed a bit, starting to enjoy the speed and the wind on his hair. “I mean, if this feels good, imagine going full speed on _that_. Even more, imagine if you could make it fly!”

He paled. The boy gave a side glance above his shoulder.

“I mean, in the future. With, with technology. And wires. And all of that.” he said, lamely. “Like an aeroplane!” he added, remembering that muggles had those big metal birds.

The boy hummed.

“That does sound fun. For the _future_ , I mean,” and Sirius wasn’t sure, but he thought there was some mirth in his voice. Nevertheless, he didn’t have time to think about it, because they were slowing down. “Here we are, the bus stop.”

Sirius jumped down as gracefully as he could, given that it was his first time on a bicycle. Which means he almost stumbled to the floor, face first.

“Careful, there,” and the boy was definitely holding back his laughter this time, but well, he was also helping him with a steady hand on his elbow.

“Mhm, thank you. And thank you for the ride.”

And before Sirius could say anything else, the boy winked, and with a wide smile on his face, jumped back on the bike, yelling over his shoulder. “No problem! Have a nice day!”

Sirius watched him pedalling away for a second before his bus stopped in front of him, the driver looking crankier than usual.

That afternoon, Sirius went to the bookshop in town and bought a book on bicycles because he didn’t want to sound dumb when talking to the boy. He also got 5 books on motorcycles and 3 muggle children’s stories.

\---

"Hey," said the boy, stopping by his side, his cheeks a bit red.

"Oh, hi," Sirius answered, trying to sound the correct amount of surprised and happy. He didn’t think he managed that as well as he wanted. "Good morning" he added, awkwardly.

The boy laughed and moved to stand on the frame.

"Come on, you only have a few minutes before your bus. Hop on."

Sirius didn't need to be told twice; he jumped on the seat and grabbed the boy's shirt, fisting the fabric.

The boy laughed again.

"You'll have to grab me properly if you don't want to fall. I'll be going faster today or you'll miss your bus," and without further ado, he reached back, grabbed Sirius' wrist and pulled his arm around his waist.

Sirius should have been flustered. And he was, a bit, but mostly, he was surprised at how warm the boy was, and how comfortable he felt when it should have been, at least, weird.

His mind went blank when the bike started moving, the speed making a short, startled laugh escape his lips.

He had no time to process things, not even to think about what he could talk about because all his senses were marred by the cold wind, the boy’s warmth, the speed making butterflies fly in his belly, and the _oh Merlin I'm gonna die_ when the bike jumped at a bump.

Before he could be sure of what was going on, the boy stopped, and Sirius' face crashed into his back. 

"Your bus!" The boy screamed, and without further thought, Sirius jumped off the bike, yelling "Thank you" and chased after the vehicle that stopped reluctantly for him.

\---

The next three days Sirius didn’t pretend that he was surprised by the offer to be taken to the bus stop anymore. He waited for the boy in the intersection where they usually met. 

The boy's face lit up every time he saw him.

Of the three days, on two they had to rush to the bus stop. But one, the boy was early. So was Sirius. 

"Good morning," he said with a bright smile. 

"Hi" Sirius answered, and he was already jumping on the seat.

The boy laughed as Sirius' hands went to grab his sides.

"I'll go slower today, alright? That way, you won't have to fear for your life."

Sirius pouted, realizing a second too late that it had no effect with his face on the boy's back. He nodded, making sure that his forehead tapped him with every jerk of his head.

"So… You are not from around here, are you?" the boy said before Sirius could remember his plan to talk about bikes again.

“Nah,” Sirius said, trying to sound like he didn’t care. “Came to live at a friend’s at the end of last summer. His parents are pretty amazing. We go to a boarding school, so we are not around here during the year.” He resisted the urge to ask the boy about the Potters. As far as he knew, most Muggles suspected wizards. What if there were local legends about the Potters? He didn’t want to risk his daily meetings with the red-bike-boy.

“Oh,” the boy looked over his shoulder. “I… well, did something happen to your parents?” and his voice was so careful and worried that Sirius didn’t manage to stop the snort.

“Nah, nothing happened to them, more like _I’m_ dead to them. Woah!” he grabbed the boy’s waist when they almost fell to the floor, the boy getting distracted. He mumbled a quick “Sorry!” but Sirius could see the flush spreading through his neck. 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry if I startled you” and he laughed again. “I forget that it’s shocking for some people. I was disinherited. It’s alright, by the way, it’s as good for me as it can be - the _dislike_ is mutual, so I’m just glad to be free now.”

The boy hummed. 

“That does sound better, especially if your friend and his parents are nice,” he said, kindly. “So, what’s that about being disinherited? Are you royalty or something?” and Sirius felt grateful for the laughing tone, a weight dropping off his chest. He squeezed the boy’s sides, making him squirm and laugh.

Sirius smiled.

“Well, not really - and certainly not anymore.”

The boy laughed, and then went silent as he slowed down. Sirius loved his job, but somehow, he wasn’t feeling like leaving this boy’s warm back.

“Mh, that explains a lot then.”

“What explains what?” he asked, being pulled out of his thoughts about warm backs. He got off the bike slowly. The boy lingered for a second, and so did Sirius.

“The royalty. The poshness.” Sirius was about to complain, but the boy laughed and he had this beautiful mischievous smile that knocked the air out of Sirius. “The fact that I had never seen you at school or around here before,” and the boy’s eyes were intense but full of laughter. He glanced over Sirius’ shoulder and with an innocent expression, added, “Oh, look, it’s your bus!”

Sirius turned, not really wanting to leave.

“See you around, posh boy!” 

He turned just on time to see the boy waving, already moving away on his bike.

“Fuck off, red bike boy!” he yelled back, at the same time that the bus driver opened the doors, giving him a scornful look. 

Sirius contemplated, once again, the possibility of obliviating a muggle.

\---

For the first time since living with the Potters, Sirius couldn’t wait for the weekend to end. James just looked at him curiously while they flew laps on their brooms over and over again. Sirius figured out that if he was tired, then he would sleep more soundly and time would go faster.

\---

  
  


“So,” Sirius started, squeezing his hands firmly on the boy’s shoulder, feeling a strange knot in his stomach. _Pull it together_ , he admonished himself, _you’ve been riding on this boy’s bike, clinging to his back, for almost two weeks. You can do this_. “Red bike boy. What’s your real name? Or should I keep calling you that, even when we are old and wrinkled?”

The boy laughed, and Sirius could picture now the sweet smile and playful spark on his eyes. He rested his forehead on the boy’s back, smiling to himself.

“Don’t -” the boy squirmed, still laughing. “I’m all sweaty!”

“Oh, and you think that I haven’t noticed that before?” he laughed, and he could see the colour rising on the boy’s neck. He bit his lip. “I really don’t mind. But I do mind about your name.”

The colour on the boy’s neck went darker.

“Don’t laugh,” he said, sighing. “It’s Remus.”

Sirius felt a turn in his stomach. _Remus._ It sounded quite alright to him.

“It’s a nice name.”

Remus laughed.

“You are the first - well, no, third, after my parents, to think so.”

“You don’t like it?” he asked, curiously.

Remus hummed.

“Well, I guess I do, yeah. People usually find it funny, but I guess it’s unique and it’s… it fits me.” And Sirius wasn’t sure, but there was something almost bitter in his tone. “Well, what about you? Do you have a name, posh boy?”

“Sirius. Like the star.” He felt himself turning red, and _oh no,_ they were already close to the bus stop. He hadn’t introduced his name’s explanation in a long, long time and he might have sounded a bit like an idiot.

Remus stopped the bike slowly.

“Well, it fits you, certainly. There’s your bus, Sirius.”

Sirius pushed his weight out of the bike, grabbing Remus’ shoulders tightly. He had figured out that that was the easiest way to get out of the seat. Remus was still blushing. Maybe it was because of the exercise. Sirius hoped that it wasn’t.

“What do you mean that it fits me?” he asked with a small smile on his lips, walking backwards to the bus, not minding that he looked like an idiot, now for sure.

“Oh, you know what I mean, you prat,” Remus hadn’t started pedalling yet, and was shushing him with his hand. “Have a nice day!”

And with that, he climbed back on the bike and was gone. Sirius turned around to jump into the bus, receiving an eye roll from the driver.

\---

The next Monday, Remus did not show up. Sirius waited until he had only ten minutes to get to the bus stop.

He ran all the way towards it, feeling his legs and chest hurt.

The bus driver was waiting for him with the doors open. He gave him a weird look, almost sympathetic, and grumbled something that was barely an acknowledgment of his existence.

Sirius sank down on a seat.

When he got back home in the afternoon, James gave him this weird, pointed look, but didn’t say anything. Sirius was grateful for that.

\---

Remus reappeared two days later, slowing down to ride at Sirius’ brisk pace.

“Hey,” he mumbled, almost in Sirius’ ear.

Sirius felt a shot of electricity jolting through him. 

“Hey,” he answered back, feeling happy and angry, and _oh, what the fuck_. “So you are -” the words _alive after all_ died on his mouth as soon as he turned to Remus, who stopped the bike, putting one foot on the ground. He looked a bit ashamed. “Shit. Are you okay?”

Remus was looking to the floor, trying to hide a big scratch on his chin, but nodded.

“I fell on my bike on my way back home on Friday. I’m sorry for not letting you know.”

“Fuck, don’t worry about _that_ now, Remus. Are you sure you are okay? Maybe you should take a few more days to rest,” Sirius said, his eyes catching the broken nails and what looked like a bruise poking out from under his sleeve.

Remus did a dismissive gesture with his hand.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m just a bit bruised up, nothing too serious. I heal pretty fast. Do you mind if I walk by your side today? I think you still have time before the bus arrives.”

Sirius’ heart made an odd twirl.

“Sure,” and when Remus smiled at him, everything seemed to fall back into place.

They walked silently for a few minutes.

“So, where does the bus take you every day?”

“Mh, why don’t you take a guess?”

Remus laughed.

“Well, I would say that, since the bus passes by the city, it probably takes you there. You must go there to indulge in some posh thing that you just can’t give up, even when you were disinherited. There are some habits that don’t change easily, you see. If I have to take a guess, I’ll say _you go to the city to buy caviar_ \- that sounds about right to me,” and even before he had ended the phrase, he was already laughing while Sirius sputtered.

“Oh, fuck you, red bike, small-town boy! For your information, I go to the city _to work_.” He laughed a bit before curiosity overtook him. “What about you, where does this road take you every day?”

“I go to work too,” Remus said with a small smile. “I work in the bookshop in town. I love books, so it’s pretty much my ideal job.”

“Oh, I went to the bookstore a few weeks ago! Didn’t see you there.”

“Mh, I was probably in the back room, restocking, or something like that.” Remus averted his eyes, his tone somewhat a bit too chirpy.

“Mh, more like you were taking a nap in the back room,” he grinned, and Remus’ eyes flew towards him.

“Never!” he yelped. “Maybe reading while hiding from customers, but never sleeping!”

Sirius laughed. He wished that he had caught Remus in the bookstore so that they could have talked right away, in a way that looked like destiny - maybe seeing him two times in one day would have given Sirius the courage to ask him to do something together right away. Something else than these sweet, short encounters in the mornings.

“So, where do you work?”

“Oh, I work in a music store. I love it,” and they were back at grinning at each other like idiots.

“Mh, that sounds about right,” Remus said, flushing.

“What? what do you mean with that, Remus?” and he gave him his best shit-eating smile because he could guess - the _rockstar_ look, the _handsome enough to sell anything_ look, the _babbling idiot_ look. Remus rolled his eyes and elbowed him on the ribs.

“Oh, I just meant that you look like the kind of person that could sell rocks to a poor, clueless customer.”

Sirius laughed, relishing Remus’ soft gaze over him, and took the opportunity to start telling him about how he managed to sell this punk rock record to this old lady that was looking for a gift for her niece and couldn’t even say the word _sex_ in _Sex Pistols,_ but kept muttering it soundlessly every time Sirius played dumb and asked her, once again, what kind of bands her niece enjoyed. 

Remus laughed and laughed. When they got to the bus stop, he waited for the bus with Sirius, a comfortable silence falling between them. Sirius’ heart was in his mouth. Maybe this was the moment to do _something_ , to say _something_.

In the end, he chickened out and just waved goodbye while jumping on the bus. Remus was still standing there, a bit flushed, and with something like disappointment on his eyes.

The bus driver just mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

\---

“Wait, what? You don’t know how to ride a bike? And you plan on getting a motorcycle?”

Sirius tightened his grip on Remus’ sides, tickling him. Remus squirmed, laughing, and pedalled a bit faster.

“Okay, no, we can’t have that. Are you free today after work?” And Remus gave him a look over his shoulder. Sirius hummed in agreement. “Well, meet me at the bookstore at six. There’s a car park behind it, I’ll teach you how to ride.”

“Okay,” he answered, without managing to keep the big smile out of his face. Remus was smiling too, his neck getting a bit red, and _oh_ , how Sirius loved the feeling that he was the one making that happen. 

When Sirius arrived at the bookstore, his stomach was full of knots. Remus was already outside, waiting for him with his bike, and he guided Sirius to the empty car park at the back of the store.

Remus was patient and gentle and kept a hand on the bike seat while Sirius tried to keep his balance. After a lot of screaming and a few falls on Sirius’ side, Remus went to buy chips while Sirius studied the bicycle. They sat on the sidewalk eating and laughing. 

Remus’ fingers brushed Sirius’ on the sidewalk. With a jolt, Sirius turned to look at him. Remus was looking into the night sky. Sirius could feel his breathing speed up.

But when Remus’ eyes turned towards him, soft and bright, Sirius chickened out yet again and turned to look at the sky. 

_What a Gryffindor_ , he thought, bitterly. And yet, that was exactly what was stopping him, wasn’t it? Because Remus was a Muggle, and Sirius couldn’t bear the thought of lying to him and, inevitably, having to get out of his life so that he wouldn’t get hurt in the war that Sirius, sooner rather than later, would have to fight.

After a while, they walked back in the dark, Remus pushing his bike at his side. They reached the intersection where they always met and said goodnight with hushed, soft voices, and Remus only seemed to stay there for a second too long, but then he was on his bike, the soft rumbling of the tires telling Sirius that he was getting away. 

Sirius almost ran after him at least ten times, his hands rubbing his face and hair desperately to try and stop himself.

He just allowed himself a big sigh and a small scream muffled by his hands when he was in the Potters’ property, under the protection of notice-me-not spells.

\---

Sirius couldn’t wait for Monday and, at the same time, dreaded it. He was sure that something had broken between him and Remus - too many opportunities, too many openings he didn’t take.

On Sunday, he was going to his room to mope alone after being confronted by James for his bad mood, when he ran, face first, into Remus.

“Oh, sorry!” he mumbled, picking up the books that the boy was levitating, before freezing in place, raising his eyes to meet the other boy’s mocking gaze.

“Oh, don’t worry, I got it,” he said, and with a flourish of his wand, the books were back in the air.

“Oh, Sirius!” Mr Potter’s voice made him break eye contact and flush a bit. “I don’t think you know each other, do you? This is Remus Lupin, he works at the bookstore in town. He’s here to pick some books that I’m selling them.”

“You’re a wizard?” Sirius asked, his eyes back at Remus, who just laughed a bit and nodded. “But... but you don’t go to Hogwarts,” he added, lamely. Remus looked to the floor for a second, the laughter on his eyes dying.

“Oh, that’s right, Remus should be in your year at Hogwarts, but he goes to the Muggle school in town and is homeschooled on magical matters,” said Mr Potter, kindly and quite oblivious to the whole situation.

“I’m a half-blood,” Remus said, challenging and proud, but then went back to a more shy stance, his eyes falling back to the floor. “My parents - We thought it was for the best if I learned about the Muggle world too, since my dad could teach me basic magic. And Mr and Mrs Potter” - he gave Mr Potter a fond look, and Monty laughed and ruffled his hair in a way that Sirius had seen him do to James too - “help me with the areas where he’s not an expert. Mrs Potter is incredible at healing spells, and Mr Potter is a genius with Potions, both areas where my Da is not good in,” he laughed nervously.

“Oh, nonsense! Lyall is quite accomplished in them too, it’s just that you’re too much of an advanced student, boy.”

Remus smiled benignly, and Sirius’ already reeling mind was sent into a new loop at that soft gesture.

“Is Remus here?” came James’ voice from downstairs, and in no time, he was by their side and throwing himself at the other boy, making him drop the books yet again. Mr Potter stopped them from hitting the ground with a short flick of his wand.

“Hey, James,” said Remus, laughing, awkwardly patting the strong boy that had him trapped by the shoulders. “Nice to see you, how is everything going?”

“Not too bad, mate!” and he let Remus go, ruffling his hair just as Mr Potter had done, making Remus huff in annoyance. “Have you met Sirius here? Sirius, this is my childhood mate that I’ve talked to you about - Sirius is a friend from Hogwarts, he’s living here with us,” he said, simply.

“We’ve kind of met before,” said Remus sheepishly, his face heating up. He cast a new spell on the books and thanked Mr Potter, who nodded and went back into his studio, leaving the boys alone. “We take the same road in the mornings for work,” he added quickly, and now he was definitely blushing.

Sirius could see when understanding seeped into James’ brain. He nodded slowly, barely glancing towards Sirius, but that was enough for him to understand that _James knew_. Somehow, _James knew._

“Oh, great then! So, Sirius, why don’t you help Remus take the books to his bike? He has a magic pouch to carry them, but it’s a bit tricky to keep it open while levitating the books, so it’s better if someone helps him - and I have to, erm, go talk to my dad. A letter came in, and I need to, er… discuss… stuff… with him,” and with that, the most unsubtle prat in the universe was gone.

“You don’t have to,” Remus said, looking at Sirius through his eyelashes, still blushing.

Sirius nodded quickly, trying to make sense of what was going on.

“No, no, I want to. It’s just that you are a wizard, and, okay, Woah. I didn’t expect that.” He smiled at Remus, while they walked down the stairs towards the front yard.

“Yeah. You had no clue, did you?” said Remus laughing, delighted.

“Hey, how was I supposed to know? You ride a bike, work on a muggle bookshop and go to a Muggle school! I bet you didn’t know I was a wizard too,” he said, scornful.

“Oh, I had an inkling. I wasn’t sure, of course, but if you had only said that you were with the Potters, then I would’ve been sure,” he said, smiling to Sirius. “And I don’t work at a muggle bookshop, you clueless boy. The bookshop has a magic wing, where I work. That’s why you didn’t see me there.”

And _Oh, that smile_ , Sirius felt all the words leave his body. He busied himself with the pouch that was hanging from Remus’ bike handle. 

“Well, how come you didn’t know who I was if you are friends with James? I bet he talks a lot about me,” he said, trying to be funny.

Remus froze for a second, and then hummed, noncommittally. He took a few seconds with the books before answering.

“Well, I see James just a couple of times every summer, and we don’t talk much about Hogwarts,” he was looking to the ground, and Sirius was about to ask _why_ , when Remus looked back, straight into his eyes. His gaze was so sad, that Sirius had to take a hold on the handle of the bike. “I asked him to not tell me about it. It makes me too sad to think about it. I…” he bit his lip, and Sirius held his breath. “Okay, please don’t freak out, please,” he mumbled quickly, his eyes full of desperation. 

Sirius didn’t understand much, but he hung the pouch back on the bike and went around it to stand in front of Remus. His heart was beating fast and unsteady, but he still reached and grabbed Remus’ shoulders, splaying his fingers before moving his hands down his arms, until his fingers found Remus’. Taking a steadying breath, he intertwined them.

“What’s going on, Remus? Please tell me. I promise I won’t freak out.”

Remus sighed, and his eyes went back to the floor before he mumbled “I’m a werewolf.”

Sirius’ mind went blank before all the prejudice-based ideas of his family went rushing into his head. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Remus’ hands like they were a life buoy. Remus took a shaking gulp of air.

“I was bitten when I was five. Dumbledore tried to convince my parents to let me go to Hogwarts - he had a plan to hide me during the full moons and all, but they weren’t convinced.” Something like anger and disappointment seeped into his words. “So I’ve been going to the Muggle school, where everyone thinks that I’m sick all the time, while learning magic at home.”

Sirius nodded, thoughtful. When Remus looked back into his eyes, he smiled faintly.

“Okay. I don’t know much about werewolves, except prejudice from my family, but I already know that whatever comes out of their mouths is bullshit. And even more now, getting to know you, I’m sure everything they teach us about werewolves at Hogwarts is shit too. So, would you teach me? Would you tell me how it is for you, and if there’s anything I can do to help you?” he stumbled with the words, unsure of what he was saying, but felt reassured when Remus’ grin grew bigger and bigger. Remus squeezed Sirius’ hands and took a step towards him, pushing their foreheads together. Sirius’ breathing hitched.

“Yeah, I will if you want me to. I will tell you whatever you want me to tell you.”

Somehow, this time Sirius could find his courage wrapped tightly in the pit of his stomach. Without thinking anymore, he retrieved one of his hands from Remus’ grip, and smiling faintly, grabbed his nape and kissed his lips, softly, sweetly, breathing relieved when Remus grabbed his shirt at the waist and sighed into his mouth.

They kept kissing, Sirius sneaking his tongue inside Remus’ mouth and pulling him closer, until he remembered that they were at the Potters’, and most likely than not, there was an over-involved ass called _James_ spying on them, the _creep_. He broke the kiss slowly, nibbling on Remus’ bottom lip, feeling the tip of Remus’ tongue on his upper lip, making him tremble. They stood there, forehead to forehead, Sirius’ hands grabbing Remus’ head, his fingers skimming over his neck while Remus’ fingers made patterns on his back, both of them breathing the same air, shaking. He opened his eyes and smiled at Remus, who was flushed, looking happy and relieved.

“So, would you meet me tomorrow after work, and let me figure the spellwork so that we can make your bike fly?” he asked, grinning brightly.

Remus laughed, and squeezed his sides, making Sirius dizzy with happiness.

“Sure, why not?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Comments/Kudos are love. I love reading about what you enjoyed or any thought you had while reading this.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://wanderingbandurria.tumblr.com/) too (where I struggle to understand what to do) if you want to chat!


End file.
